Bystander
by dharmamonkey
Summary: Set a week or so before the beginning of the Season 2 episode, "Truth in the Lye." This is what might have happened if Brennan had walked in on Booth and Rebecca sharing a moment and decided to be more forward about things than she was at the end of "Truth in the Lye."
1. Chapter 1

**Bystander**

* * *

**By:** dharmamonkey  
**Rated:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Hart Hanson owns Bones. But people like me who play in his sandbox give you all those little moments that Hart and friends leave out.

* * *

**A/N:** _Set a week or so before the beginning of the Season 2 episode, "Truth in the Lye." What follows is AU—my theory on what might have happened if Brennan walked in on Booth and his ex Rebecca sharing a moment and decided to be more forward about things than she was at the end of "Truth in the Lye."_

* * *

The whole situation was just weird. Not bad, mind you, just...weird.

It was only three weeks after Rebecca came charging into the bullpen calling me a son of a bitch for doing a little checking into the background of her newest boyfriend, Drew. She was furious at me for what she considered an invasion of her privacy—never mind the fact that this guy Drew was spending more time around my son than I did and I didn't know who the hell he was. _"You need to back off," _she said to me, _"or you're not gonna see Parker again, I swear." _I wanted to kill her, you know, for threatening to keep me away from my son, but it was one of those times that I was so angry, I couldn't even move. I just stared at her and I could feel my temples ache as my jaw shifted forward, but I was so angry, I couldn't even talk. She looked at me with those blue eyes of hers and hissed, _"Back off," _then stormed out as I watched her disappear down the hall.

After the four of us—me, Parker, her and Drew—met at the diner and then later went out for dinner at the pizzeria down the road from Rebecca's condo, things had thawed a little between us and neither of us said anything about what had gone down in my office three weeks earlier. Meanwhile, something obviously happened between her and Drew. Exactly what, I'm still not really sure, but she came to see me again at work and the second she walked into my office, I felt a really weird vibe radiating off of her.

"Rebecca," I said as I stood up from my desk. "I thought we talked about this—you can't just keep coming here to the Hoover like this, you know. You should've called, and we'd find a time to meet, you know, someplace where—"

"Parker's school is taking the kids on a field trip," she explained, her voice wavering a little bit as she approached me. She held up a piece of paper and handed it to me. "There's a, uhhh, permission slip form that, uhh, they want the parents to sign and, since the field trip is next week, I just thought…"

Her voice trailed off and I looked down at the form. Parker's class was going to the National Museum of Natural History at the Jeffersonian, right there on the National Mall next to the building where the Medico-Legal Lab was. The school had taken Parker on field trips before and Rebecca had never, _ever_ asked me to sign off on a permission slip of any kind. Usually I would find out about these things the night before when she called me to tell me that she would be late dropping Parker off at my place, or sometimes that I'd have to swap days because he had a school thing. I looked up at her and she had this odd expression on her face that I couldn't quite read, then I tossed the paper on my desk, cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure out what kind of game she was playing with me.

"What's this really about?" I asked her as I scanned her face.

She reached up and tucked a strand of her wavy blond hair behind her ears in a demure little gesture I'd seen a thousand times and which I knew was a tell, a sign she was about to get flirty with me again.

We'd been doing this weird dance off and on for the last year. I hadn't dated anyone since I broke up with Tessa, and she'd had a couple of things with a couple of guys, the only one of whom wasn't a total creepazoid was this last guy Drew, who to be honest seemed like a pretty good guy—a divorced dad with a kid, who had a good job working as a construction foreman for an outfit that built office parks in the Washington/Baltimore/Philadelphia corridor.

When we did get together, the three times we'd done it in the last year—well, not counting that time she dropped in on me during a stakeout and ended up giving me a blowjob, and before I could consider reciprocating, the surveillance target left his apartment and, well, we had to call it a night—were really hookups more than anything serious. I liked her, and I was attracted to her still and, well, I'll admit it, the fact that I wasn't in a relationship and therefore was not getting laid probably had something to do with the fact that I didn't exactly push her away, but there was nothing there. We fucked, basically, and she blew me that one time, but that's it. There wasn't anything more to it—no substance, no feeling, no future—just sex and something else, I guess: a kind of twisted nostalgia that both of us knew was unhealthy but neither of us was willing to let go of yet.

It was a bad idea, even letting her stand there in my office, and I knew it. I knew I should have signed that stupid little permission slip—even though it was totally unnecessary, me being the non-custodial parent and all—and asked one of the guys in the bullpen to escort her out of the building and to her car, but as I looked at her stare back at me with those pouty pink lips of hers, all I could think about was the way those lips looked around my dick and I suddenly felt my skin get warm. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other as I felt that low, raw tugging sensation behind my belly button that told me I needed to get rid of her now or else I was going to embarrass myself if someone walked into my office and saw me with a party in my pants.

"Seeley," she said, her voice soft and milky as she raised her chin and licked her lips. "I just..." It was then that I'd noticed she'd come prepared with a low-cut, V-neck blouse made of some kind of sheer, stretchy material that hugged her every curve. "I wanted to apologize," she said, taking a step towards me as she reached out and placed her hand on my arm. "You know, about what happened a few weeks ago. I mean, we were both wrong, but I shouldn't have—"

"Rebecca," I said, pleading with her but not really sure for what. I could smell her perfume—Elizabeth Taylor's White Diamonds, the same stuff she'd been wearing for years—and felt a tingle at the base of my spine as I thought of all the pulse points and little places I knew she'd dabbed it on that morning. "Look, I—"

"Seeley," she whispered, raising her head to look up at me, her lips parting as she brought her other hand around to rest on my hip. She'd tilted her head to the side and lifted herself up on the balls of her feet and was about to kiss me when the door to my office opened with a _creak._

"Booth, Hodgins just called and—"

I jerked my head away and took a step backwards as soon as I heard my partner's husky voice, moving so quickly that I banged the backs of my thighs against the hard edge of my desk.

"Ow," I squawked. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

Rebecca lowered her heels to the floor and exhaled an awkward sigh as she pushed her hair off of her forehead. She turned around and took one look at my partner—who was standing in my doorway with her hands on her hips, her mouth gaping in surprise but her eyebrows crinkled in obvious judgment—then turned back at me with raised eyebrows as if to ask, _"What do we do now?"_

"I, uhh," Bones began to answer as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry—did I interrupt something?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Rebecca jumped in first. "No," she said hurriedly. "I was just, you know, leaving. With the permission slip. That I had to get Seeley to sign for Parker. For his school, you know. Parker's school, I mean." She turned around and scanned my desk for the paper she'd brought in with her. "See?" she said, picking it up and waving it in the air as she walked by Bones, pausing for a second in the doorway. "Alright, then, uhh—so, I'll drop Parker off at your place Friday at seven, okay?"

Reaching up to scratch the back of my head, I felt a sense of relief that the vague, ball-tightening sensation that had been tugging at me just seconds before was suddenly all but a distant memory. "Yeah, sure," I said. "Seven o'clock, Friday. See ya then."

Rebecca nodded and whisked out of my office, leaving me standing there with my partner staring at me with clear disapproval—or disappointment. I'm not sure which.

"What?" I said. "She just needed me to sign that permission slip for Parker. His school's taking him to the Jeffersonian next week, you know, to the Museum of Natural History and—"

Bones rolled her eyes and turned away, and for a second I really thought she was going to walk out. Instead, she shut the door to my office with a sharp _clunk _and quickly turned around to face me again.

"I didn't see your signature on the permission slip, Booth," she said to me, a faint twinge of laughter on the edge of her voice.

I swallowed hard, realizing that she was right. I knew that the permission slip was a pretext that Rebecca used to get Charlie or somebody else to sign her in downstairs at security. And from the look on Bones' face, I had a good idea that she knew it, too.

"Look," I said, pulling up my sleeve and glancing at my watch. "We don't have time to, uhhh…you know, we need to go talk to the victim's brother in Gaithersburg. We can grab lunch along the way, huh, Bones? I know a really great Greek diner in Kentlands that's terrific, and it's right on the way. They do great Greek salads, a really good pasta fagioli soup, huh? What do you say?"

She gave me a narrow-eyed look, then shook her head. "Fine," she grumbled. "Let's go." I should have seen it coming, by the tone of her voice and, more obviously, by the look on her face, and realized that she wasn't going to let the subject drop, but at the time, I just wanted to get the fuck out of the Hoover as soon as possible.

We had just climbed into the Tahoe—I hadn't even turned the key in the ignition yet—when Bones turned to me with a hard glare.

"What?" I said.

A couple of seconds of silence hung between us as she simply stared at me, then said, "You were going to kiss her."

"What? No!" I coughed, glancing up at the rear view mirror to see if anyone was watching us in the Hoover garage. "She..." The look on my partner's face at that moment could peel the paint off of walls. "She was going to kiss _me..._I was just, you know, standing there, and, umm—"

Bones rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes," she snorted. "A helpless bystander, is that what you were? Being preyed on by the sexual aggressions of your—"

"Now wait," I said, holding my hand up and cutting off whatever it is she was going to say. I turned the ignition switch to the battery on position, then sighed and turned it off completely as I decided that I needed to put this conversation to bed before I tried to battle lunch-hour traffic on the Beltway. "Rebecca and I were...well..." I realized that I was about to paint myself into a very awkward corner so I just stopped. I tried to buy myself a little bit of time while I struggled to think of how to explain away what she'd seen just minutes earlier. "Look, it's not what you think..."

"Oh, really?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Your face was flushed, Booth, and the tips of your ears were red. I could see your rate of respiration was above what I've observed to be your normal resting rate and..." Her gaze swiveled down towards my belt buckle and then back up again. "I saw your somewhat uncomfortable posture and somewhat awkward movements earlier and, given your natural athleticism, I can only imagine that your dexterity was compromised by an erection, so, naturally, it's logical to assume that—"

"Okay, stop," I said quickly. "Just stop. Like I said, it's not what you think..."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh, please, Booth..."

I leaned my head back against the headrest and groaned, closing my eyes and wondering which blessed saint would most favorably hear my prayer to end this conversation as quickly as humanly possible. "Come on, Bones," I sighed. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"I thought you two were on bad terms," she said, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips as she waited for my answer. "She'd threatened to deprive you of visitation, although I don't really think she has the right to do that, legally."

"We, uhh, well," I stammered, not really sure myself how Rebecca and I had gotten from the brink of World War III just three weeks earlier to her traipsing into my office and wanting to start making out. "We kinda worked it out, I guess," I said lamely. I thumbed the ignition but still didn't start the truck because my gut told me this conversation was not over yet.

"Is it that bad?" Bones asked me.

I turned my head and stared at her blankly. "What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Are you that desperate and sexually frustrated that you have to seek release by engaging in coitus with a woman who is not above using your visitation rights as a bargaining chip in—"

"I'm not sleeping with Rebecca," I barked as I shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. Immediately regretting my harsh tone, I backpedaled a little. "I mean, not now. Not for a while, you know. We're not...involved like that anymore."

"Really?" Bones asked, her heavy-lidded expression clearly one of skepticism. "Then why did you appear very ready to let her kiss you, hmm? Because I didn't see you putting up much resistance back there, Booth."

"The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak," I mumbled under my breath. Exasperated by the third degree Bones was giving me, I turned in my seat to face her and leaned over the center console. "Okay, so I was gonna let her kiss me, alright? And the idea of getting kissed by a beautiful woman isn't exactly the most horrible thing in the world."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt the air crackle between us and time itself seemed to slow down. Or at least, that's the way it seems as I look back on it now.

No sooner had those words passed my lips when Bones suddenly turned and leaned over the console, reaching up with her hand to cup my jaw as she pressed her lips to mine. I felt her tongue skim across the space between my lips and I opened my mouth to her kiss. She tasted of coffee and sugar and cinnamon, and I felt a tingle of excitement surge through my limbs as her tongue glanced against mine and I moaned into her kiss. I felt her fingertips scrape over the stubble on my jaw—I hadn't shaved that morning and I silently cursed myself for it—as her mouth grasped at mine. Her kiss was hungry and possessive, and I felt myself start to get hard just kissing her. I felt myself falling head over heels into the kiss, and before I realized it, my hand flew up I felt my fingers threading through her hair as I pulled her into me, thumbing her cheek as I savored one last, grasping kiss before our lips parted, leaving us both gasping for breath.

"Gaithersburg?" she asked, panting as she leaned back a little in her seat. She looked gorgeous, her face beautifully flushed, her lips red and a little puffy from our kissing. Her eyes—those amazing, soul-swallowing eyes of hers that had been haunting my dreams for so many nights over the last two years—had darkened, and as she smiled back at me with a crooked grin, I was hopeful she wouldn't leave me standing in the rain like a fool the way she did the first time we'd kissed.

"Yeah," I rasped between sharp, sucking breaths. "A half-hour there, an hour to interview the brother, then..."

"My place," she blurted out, her chest still rising and falling with heavy breaths as she tried to collect herself. She narrowed her eyes, and I could hear the gears turning in her head as she looked up from where her gaze had settled—my lap—and flashed the hottest, most lascivious grin I think I've ever seen on a woman's face. "We can order Thai delivery..." She licked her lips suggestively and added, "Because eventually we'll get hungry."

I swallowed and wondered if we could finish the interview in Gaithersburg early enough to beat rush-hour traffic on the way back to Washington, because I knew that while I would manage to keep myself under control on the way there and during the interview, I was pretty sure I was going to be hard on the drive back to her Georgetown apartment, just anticipating the way she'd feel after that kiss.

_That kiss…_

"Drive-thru," I grunted as I turned the ignition and the Tahoe roared to life. I winced at the serious hard-on that was aching between my legs and glanced over at Bones, who looked back at me with an arched eyebrow at my non sequitur response. "For lunch," I clarified as I backed out of the parking space. "Because if we stop at that diner and I have to watch you put those lips around a fuckin' French fry," I explained, my voice dropping a half-octave at the thought of those lips wrapping around anything, "I don't think I'll be able to help myself, and I'm tellin' you now, our first time ain't gonna be in the bathroom of a roadside diner."

Her eyes widened a little at my sudden burst of bluntness. "Drive-thru," she agreed.

With that decided, I pulled out of the Hoover garage and, with a loud squeal of the tires, merged onto Pennsylvania Avenue.

* * *

**A/N: **_What did you think of what one?_

_Please let me know what you thought of that and take a minute to review._

_Seriously, getting reviews means I know people are reading this stuff. And knowing that people are reading makes me want to write more of it._

_So please, leave a review. Even a teeny tiny quick one would be hella awesome. *pleading Boothy puppy dog eyes*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bystander**

* * *

**By:** dharmamonkey  
**Rated:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Hart Hanson owns Bones. But people like me who play in his sandbox give you all those little moments that Hart and friends leave out.

* * *

**A/N:** _I wasn't sure when I finished Chapter 1 whether "Bystander" would be a oneshot or a two-chapter piece. I posted it anyway, but left open the question of whether to follow up with a second chapter. Well, the response to "Bystander" was so overwhelmingly positive, I just had to follow up with a second chapter, to tie up all those *cough* loose ends left at the end of the first installment._

**Unf Alert: **_If you don't like reading about certain adult activities, or if your mom and dad wouldn't want you to, then don't. For the rest of you, enjoy!_

* * *

We finished the interview in Gaithersburg around two o'clock, and I ignored every single damn posted speed limit on the way back to Washington, which was probably the first time in the history of our partnership that Bones didn't criticize me for driving either too fast or too slow. In fact, she didn't say a word. We didn't talk at all on the ride back, but the air between us was filled with an electricity that made the hairs on my arms stand on end as I anticipated being able to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her and to drown myself in her the minute we got to her place.

I tried to focus on the road as we made our way, but every so often I would glance over at her out of the corner of my eye and would let myself be distracted for a couple of seconds looking at the long line of her square jaw, how delicate and yet how strong it was at the same time. Then my eyes would spy her earlobes, her beautiful, fleshy little earlobes with their silver, tribal-looking earrings dangling from those delicious little fleshy lobes, and I'd feel my balls tighten and my brain start spinning, and that's when I'd clear my throat, squirm a little in my seat and refocus my attention on the lane markers on the highway ahead of us.

Every time I'd glance over at her, I'd get distracted like that—whether by her long, gorgeous eyelashes, her soft, pink lips, her dainty little upturned nose—and I'd play some mental game with myself just to keep from running that damn Tahoe off the road or plowing into one of the Jersey barriers on the side of the parkway. She kept her gaze straight ahead, only turning her head to look out the side window, and I knew she was trying to avoid making eye contact with me, probably for the same reason I was thankful that I didn't have to look straight into those endlessly deep gray-green eyes of hers—because she knew that the only way she could hold herself together on the ride home was not to touch me and not to look into my eyes. I knew she could feel it, the electricity in the air between us, and I saw her shift her position from time to time as we wound our way down I-270 to the George Washington Memorial Parkway. Normally, I would have gone north on the Beltway and then gotten off at Chevy Chase to take Connecticut Avenue into D.C., but instead went south on the Beltway, staying on the highways and came across the Teddy Roosevelt Bridge which dumped us off onto Constitution Avenue and about five minutes from Bones' loft in Georgetown. I didn't want the scenic route this time—I wanted to get to her place as quickly as possible. The only scenic route I was going to be taking that afternoon was the one over her beautiful belly, around what I imagined was her kiss-worthy navel and down to the paradise that awaited me between her long, gorgeous legs.

I scraped the sidewalls of the Tahoe's tires against the curb like a moron as I parallel-parked in front of Bones' building, but I didn't care. All I cared about was holding myself together long enough to get in the door of her apartment without losing my shit completely. The blood was roaring in my ears as we walked through the front door of the building and I gave the security guard a smile and a wave in response to whatever he said to us as we walked by—I wasn't exactly listening—and stared at my feet as we waited for the elevator (_ding...ding...ding...ding..._) to make its way down from the fourth floor to the lobby to pick us up.

The elevator ride itself, while it took all of thirty seconds, seemed like a lifetime in purgatory as the car slowly climbed, floor by floor, up to the fourth floor where Bones' apartment was (_ding...ding...ding..._). For a brief second, I looked up from my feet and my eyes met hers, and I felt a jolt of electricity surge down my spine and through my limbs as I saw how her eyes flickered with desire. She opened her mouth as if to say something—the first words I would have heard from her since we left Gaithersburg—but then her eyes narrowed a little as she censored herself, and she simply licked her lips, then closed her mouth again without saying a word. Every muscle in my body felt like it was twitching as those elevator doors finally flew open with one last _ding _that jerked me out of my daze, and I took a deep breath as I followed Bones down the hall to her place.

She reached into her satchel and retrieved her keys, and I could see that her hands were shaking a little. Bones works with bones—big bones, little ones, sturdy ones and delicate ones—and she's fanatical about not disturbing evidence. This is a woman with hands as steady as a surgeon's, and there she was, clumsily thumbing through the keys on her keyring. I probably wasn't helping matters much as I crowded her against the door, pressing against her backside knowing full well that I was pretty hard already and that she'd be able to feel it through my wool slacks. After a couple of seconds, she found her house key and roughly stabbed it at the keyhole as I jerked my hips into her ass again.

"Booth," she sighed in half-hearted protest as she turned the key and unlatched the deadbolt with a _clack _sound that seemed to echo in the empty hallway.

"Come on," I muttered as I waited for her to open the door. She hesitated and I leaned over and brushed my lips over the shell of her ear as I whispered, "Do you really wanna stand out here in the hallway?"

Bones raised her chin, arching her head back a little and breaking the contact between my lips and her ear, gave a low, rumbling sigh, then leaned forward and opened the door, nearly falling through it as I pushed her from behind.

As soon as we were in the door, she turned around, slammed it shut and then turned to me, giving me a smoldering look that I had never, ever seen in her before. Her shimmering eyes flashed with an angry passion and her lip curled up to reveal nearly-clenched teeth as her chest seemed to heave with every breath. She propped her hands on her hips and shook her head, then took a couple of steps towards me.

"Did you think I was just going to sit around like some sort of insipid little bystander while lesser women made a play for you?" she asked me, spitting or hissing out each word as if it were a dart being thrown in my direction. "Do you? Hmmm?"

Her nostrils flared and I could see the heat behind her normally cool gray-green eyes. Seeing that heat, the passion and possessiveness in her eyes like that fanned the fire inside of me, and the slow, low smolder I'd been feeling for hours—since the minute we'd shared that kiss in the Tahoe before we left the Hoover—suddenly turned into something hotter and wilder as I felt the blood drain from my head and rush southward.

"Bones," was all I could manage to say as I watched her huff out a breath and take another step towards me.

"You know," she said as she reached up and closed her fingers around the loosened knot of my tie. "It was one thing that Goodman went out and hired Cam to be the head of forensics at the Jeffersonian. That irritated me, okay? I'll admit that." She thumbed the knot on my tie for a second or two, then angrily yanked the knot loose and said, "But what really pissed me off was when she hit on you, right in the middle of a mass casualty train derailment, not sixty fucking seconds after she sees us show up at the scene." She threw my tie on the floor behind me and began unbuttoning the top buttons on my shirt. "If she thinks that I am just going to sit idly by while she makes a run at you..." I swallowed hard as I felt my groin tighten when the first button gave way. "Well, then she has another thing coming, hmm?" Another button. "It pisses me off when people underestimate me." I stumbled backwards as she thumbed open a third button and I felt the sweat start to bead on my forehead.

"Bones," I croaked, my voice cracking as she stalked towards me, her eyes now much darker than they'd been the last time I'd paid any attention to them, which had been quite a few seconds since I'd pretty much stopped paying attention to anything else other than what her deft, dainty little fingers were doing once they started undoing my tie. I could feel her breath on my skin at the base of my throat as she stroked her index finger down the part of my chest that was exposed by my now-gaping shirt, and I grunted a little as she grabbed my shirt as if she was going to continue unbuttoning it.

"Do you have any fucking idea how good you look in French blue?" she asked me, her voice breathless.

I opened my mouth to answer—though I have no idea what I might possibly have said that would have made any sense at that point—but before I could say anything, she closed her fists around the lightly-starched cotton dress shirt and jerked it open, sending little clear buttons flying as the shirt gave way.

"Jesus, Bones," I gasped as she tugged the remnants of my shirt out of my pants and drew her hands across my chest, scraping my nipple with her fingernail, which made me suck in a sharp breath and my slacks get very tight all of a sudden.

Not even bothering to pull the shirt off my shoulders, Bones reached up and pulled my face towards hers, covering my mouth with hers before my spinning head could make sense of what was happening. Her tongue swept into my mouth and I felt my knees wobble a bit as my senses were inundated with the taste and feel of her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her against me, grasping at her mouth with my own and feeling the warmth of her body through our clothes as I pressed into her, wanting her to feel exactly how much I wanted her. I know she felt it, because the second my hard dick touched her and sent shockwaves of feeling through me, she deepened our kiss, sliding her tongue along the back of my front teeth until it glanced against my own, and I felt her moan as a rumble in her throat as her other hand palmed my ass. She gave that kiss one more sucking, grasping moment and then pulled her mouth from mine.

"Bedroom," she panted, hooking her finger around one of my belt loops as if she were prepared to drag me in there herself. "Now."

What happened next is still a bit of a blur. After that kiss turned my knees to jelly and damn near sucked all of my brains out of my skull, and definitely sent every bit of my blood supply below my waist, I stumbled after her and caught up with her at the foot of her bed. Her hands went to my waist and made quick work of my heavy brass belt buckle as I reached up and shimmied that wool blazer off of her shoulders. I felt her thumb open my pants as I lifted up the bottom hem of her cap-sleeved cashmere sweater, pausing for a moment to admire the first glimpse of her bare belly—her skin so perfect and ivory, the feel of it so soft and silky as I stroked my thumb over it, so taken with the way she felt that her unzipping my fly barely registered in my horny brain. I batted her hands away, suddenly hungry to feel her, to see her, to unwrap her myself, and she gave a husky chuckle as she raised her arms so I could peel that cashmere thing off of her.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw for the very first time the shape of her—the way the round swell of her breasts filled the demi-cups of her bra, the way her torso narrowed to a slender waist which flaunted a soft feminine curve of femininity before it flared out to broad, perfectly grabbable hips—and it was then that I finally found words and the voice to say them.

"God, Bones," I sighed as I ran my hands down her sides from her armpits, along the side of her breasts to her waist, thumbing that beautiful navel that made my mouth water thinking about kissing it before I cupped her hips with my hands and knew in that moment by the way she felt in my hands that this body, this woman, was made for me. "You're incredible...oh my God...so beautiful..."

Then I kissed her—closing my eyes and letting myself just drown in the taste of her as my tongue toyed with her, sucking her lower lip for a few seconds before parting my lips again and accepting her silent invitation to explore her mouth the way she'd ravished mine just minutes earlier. She tasted like honey and spice, and she felt so good, for a minute there, all I was aware of was the way her mouth felt on mine and the little sighs and moans I heard her make as we kissed. We kissed and kissed and kissed some more, and I was drowning so deeply in the experience of her that I wasn't really paying attention to what my hands were doing as, apparently, they worked on unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off those hips of hers. It wasn't until she broke off the kiss to wriggle out of her slacks that I realized I'd been undressing her while we were kissing. She toed off her pumps and stepped out of her slacks, and I sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her long, slender legs, bared for me.

"Bones," I sighed, unable to say anything more as my eyes followed the long line from her slender ankles, up her strong calves to her perfect thighs until I saw her light blue mesh tanga panties which teased me with a glimpse of the beautiful triangle between her legs. "God, you're so..."

"Booth," she rasped as she sat back on the bed and slowly moved backwards, crablike, her eyes never breaking contact with mine. As she moved, I saw the little dark, wet spot in the fabric between her legs that told me she was no less keyed up in that moment than I was. "This doesn't have to be a peep show," she said in low, sultry voice that made my balls hitch at hearing it. "Do something about those pants and get over here..."

With an invitation like that, and seeing the way her ivory skin had pinkened a little bit during our kiss, I am pretty sure I set the world land speed record for fastest trouser-removal. Somehow, even though my brain was pretty much operating at a very low murmur at that point, I managed to get out of my shoes and socks and shucked off those suit pants before I crawled onto the bed, wearing only my boxers. I left those on. I wanted to take off her underwear, and I wanted to feel her take off mine.

She lay back against a couple of pillows with her legs spread lazily, and my throat went dry as I reached for her, curling my fingers around the lacy waistband of those pretty panties. I looked up at her, and she closed her eyes and gave me a nod as she lifted her bottom off the bed, and I slid those panties over her round, fleshy white hips and down her thighs as I felt myself get even harder. I didn't look up at her—not her eyes, nor the wonderful place between her legs—until I'd slipped those pretty mesh panties off her feet and tossed them to the side. I felt drunk almost, the way my head was spinning as I crawled up to take my place between her thighs, and my skin felt like it was on fire as I leaned into one of my forearms and caressed the side of her face with my free hand. My hands were shaking a little as I stroked her cheek with my thumb and I kissed her, quickly and softly, on the lips before I began moving down her neck, dropping soft, gently sucking kisses on her perfect skin along the sweet, long curve where her neck met her shoulders. I felt her collarbone, so delicate and gorgeous, beneath my lips and I sucked at her skin, nipping her a little, hard enough to make her gasp and leave a little pink mark where my lips had been.

She arched her head back and groaned, "Booth, I can't..."

For a second, my heart stopped, and I heard my own voice from two years earlier echo in the back of my mind. _"Of course we are—why?" _I raised my head from the little hollow at the base of her neck and looked up at her with a question—no, a plea, really—hanging from my raised eyebrows.

"I can't wait," she sighed. "We can..." I felt her hands slide along my sides and her fingers slip under the waistband of my boxers. "We can play all we want later," she said, "but right now..." She hooked her thumbs around the waistband and pushed my boxers off my hips. "Right now I need to feel you...inside of me...right..." She leaned her head back and swallowed, and I wanted to kiss her neck, right then, to suck on that sweet, soft porcelain skin right then, but before I could lean in and do it, I felt her hand close around my dick.

"Oh, fuck, Bones!" I groaned as she began to slowly stroke me, pulling the skin hard over my shaft with each tug. I jerked my hips into her at the mind-ripping sensation of it, then pulled back, pushing her hand away as I took a deep breath. "Baby, you can't..." The raw feeling of her touch still rippled through me even though her hand had fallen away, and I could barely form a coherent thought as I looked down at her. "If you do that...I just..." My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't put the words together.

She reached her hands up and pushed on my chest. "Lay down," she said to me.

I blinked, sort of stunned to be ordered around in bed like that, but then a flash of rational thought came to mind, and I smiled, laughing a bit at the idea that Bones would be anything but bossy in bed. "Okay," I said quietly, stepping over her thighs and rolling onto my back as I watched her sit up onto her knees, blinking away the daze of distraction as I watched her breasts sway a little as she stood there on all fours.

I'd barely leaned back against those pillows before she was straddling me and giving me a hungry look that told me I was about to be devoured in the best possible way. I held myself in my hand, slowly tugging at my dick even though I was as hard as I could ever remember being. Every nerve ending in my body seemed to be firing in anticipation as she hovered over me, her legs spread so deliciously as I felt her damp curls brush across the tip of my dick. She nudged my arm and I drew my hand back, and lay back, my arms spread out across the bed as she held me between her thumb and fingers and lowered herself onto me.

I forced myself to keep my eyes open, even though the sensation of it was so powerful I grimaced as I felt her body open up like a flower around me, sucking me into her warm, tight, silky folds. I watched her body swallow me up and arched my hips up to drive the last couple of inches into her before she came to rest flush up against me. The feeling of being balls-deep inside of her made me cry out.

"Oh, _fuck!_" She jerked her hips against me, then rocked back, her body releasing me and yet holding snugly onto me as she pulled away, then sending me back headlong into the ether as she came down again and swallowed me up again. "Oh my fucking God, Bones, you feel so fucking good...aww, shit!"

I reached up and grabbed her hips, not caring in that moment that she wanted to be in charge of things, because right then, I wanted to touch her, to hold her and feel her with as much of my body as I could as she worked those hips of hers and rode me to the point where I couldn't tell any longer where she stopped and I began. I squeezed those hips of hers with my fingers, probably hard enough to leave marks but she didn't care—in fact, feeling me squeeze her like that seemed to rile her up even more as she rocked back and forth, burying me deep inside of her with each hard stroke as she leaned into her hands and made her hips the axis around which our whole world turned.

She didn't talk—she didn't say a single word as she was fucking me like that, completely with abandon as she arched her back and pounded those hips into me—but she wasn't quiet. She craned her head back as the sighs, gasps and little grunts grew ever-louder and her mouth fell wide open as her beautiful gray-green eyes fluttered shut. Those delicious little sounds, and those hot little grunts of aggression, filled my ears with the incredible sexiness of her, unleashed like I had only dreamed of, and soon those delicious little sounds she was making turned into long, peaking moans that made me lengthen a little inside of her as my balls jerked tight, and I knew we were both really, really close.

I gave her hip one last squeeze with my right hand and let go, sliding my hand over her belly as I caught her swollen, wet little clit with the edge of my thumb. She gasped and her eyes snapped open, and she looked down at where we were joined. I saw a smile break across her lips as she saw my hard dick disappear into her, again and again as she kept working those hips of hers in a relentless rhythm. I waggled my thumb over that beautiful little clit of hers and grinned as her gasps turned to groans which turned into little cries of peaking pleasure as I felt her slick body tighten around me.

"Ohhhh," she moaned as she tipped her head back as she made a breathy sound with each rolling stroke of my thumb. I jerked my hips up, sending myself as deep inside of her as I could with each of her rocking moves. "Ohhh, fuck, Booooooth...fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." She arched her back as she kept fucking me, rocking into me with pounding strokes until finally, she threw her head back one last time and cried out as she shattered.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhh, aahhhhh!" she cried, her eyes shut but her forehead smooth as her mouth hung open and she shuddered as her body tightened and trembled around me.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, seeing her break apart like that over me, and feeling her body quake in my hands, gently rocking back and forth over me as she rode out her orgasm. For a second, I thought about rolling us over and finishing off on top, but the second she let go of a breath and opened those sea-green eyes of hers, I was there. Seeing those eyes in the wake of release filled my chest with warmth as I rolled my hips up to meet hers and feel the way she quivered around me. I jerked up into her once, twice and a third time before I felt my balls hitch hard and I emptied myself into her.

"Aww, Jesus, Bones," I said after the last waves of my orgasm pulsed into her and I let my head fall back against the pillow. "Oh my fucking God, woman...ohhh...oh wow..."

I might have wished for something a bit more profound to say but that was pretty much all I was capable of at that moment. After a few seconds—minutes, maybe? I'm not sure—she rolled off of me and settled herself next to me, curling up against my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We just lay there, sweaty and sated and silent, for a long while, neither of us saying anything as our racing hearts finally slowed down and our breathing returned to normal. I turned my head and placed a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead and felt her smile against my chest. She felt so wonderful tucked against me like that. Like a dream. And it was a dream. I'd dreamed about being with her—making love to her, holding her and kissing her and feeling her all around me, drowning myself in her—so many nights in the two years after we'd first met that I'd long since lost count. Being with her like that, with her beautiful body curled around me as we soaked in the feel of each other after making the most amazing love I'd ever known—it was a dream. A living dream.

I sighed into her hair as she mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. I brushed a couple of strands of sticky hair off her brow with my fingers and murmured, "Hmm?"

"Mine," she said, her voice cracking a little as the syllable passed her lips. "You were mine. And I finally got sick of being a mere bystander while other women got to have you when I wanted you. I wanted all of you, and when I..." Her voice trailed off and she was quiet for a moment. "I wasn't going to let you go this time." She sat up a little and shook her head. "Not this time."

My heart swelled in my chest and I couldn't contain a smile at hearing those words. I'd been standing by, so close and yet so far away, watching her from a distance—at least, that's the way it felt sometimes—and I was sure she didn't want me. I didn't think I was worthy of her, and so I sat back, all the while wanting her, but sure that I'd never be able to have her.

I cupped my hand around her jaw, gently pulling her face towards me as I stroked my thumb over her lower lip and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't."

* * *

**A/N: **_Was that a better ending than I left you with at the end of Chapter 1? *grins* I think so, too._

_Please let me know what you thought of that crazy little story. Really, take a minute to review. These stories take us writers a lot longer to write than it takes you to read them, and the only way we know if anyone is reading them and liking them is when we see reviews. So, please, take a moment and share your thoughts. I can't have left you that speechless. Pretty please?_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
